My Saviour, My Destruction
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: "Some things are real," he whispered... "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. I'm going to save your life." "What do you want from me?" He ignored the question, beginning the ritual. Why did Chucky save Beth? And what does he want in return?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Child's Play**_** *sniff*.**

**You'll have to excuse it if it's wrong – which it probably will be – because I've never actually seen the **_**Child's Play**_** movies yet. I will, because I'm old enough, but I had a fear of Chucky for a long time, and I've only lately been starting to get over it. So I'll watch the movies either if they're on the internet, or in a couple of years. Whichever.**

**For that reason – the one where my excuse is that I haven't seen the movies yet – this story's about an OC I've made up.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Beth couldn't stand _Child's Play_. Chucky scared her, and the whole general idea freaked her out.

Who'd have thought they'd save her life?

There was only one drawback – and she ran into the infirmary.

_Too late._

Beth watched as her body, in its coffin and everything, was incinerated.

_Crap._

The police ran into the building after her, and before taking off again, after the flash of red-ish hair that vanished through another door, she allowed herself one thought.

_I'm gonna KILL Josh._


	2. Cancer

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Child's Play**_** *sniff*.**

**You know what? Looking back over the prologue, it's really bad. Hopefully it'll get better.**

**Also, I scared my best friend last night by putting on eyeliner so I had what she called the "evil eyes" of the dolls from the movies. *evil smirk and laugh***

**Caralina100: Seriously? Every time I go to the orthodontist (braces; ugh) I pass a model shop with Chucky in the window… *shudders***

**D: Yeah, I know, but Beth doesn't know a lot about it, so I should probably finish the story before I watch it. Thanks anyway, though. on the other hand, my friend showed me a website where I could watch **_**Seed of Chucky**_**, so I'll probably use the characters (e.g. Glen, Glenda and Tiffany) from that, too.**

**Oh no, I nearly managed to update earlier so I only just got this in: there was nearly a repeat of a **_**Child's Play**_** movie at my house just now. No, no, a doll didn't try to kill me (although that'd be a really cool way to go out) but these kids were being really annoying, and I nearly grabbed a knife and… you get the idea. Luckily I've begun practising meditation, so I managed to calm myself down. Has anybody else nearly done that, or do I just watch too many movies?**

* * *

**Chapter One: Cancer**

Beth glared at the clock. It was first period, but she didn't think she could make it through math.

"Miss."

The teacher ignored her. Beth groaned and turned back to the page, but she couldn't concentrate.

"Miss!"

Still no response.

Now it was worse. Beth's head felt like it was about to explode.

This time she put her hand up. "_Miss!_"

"What?" the teacher snapped.

"I've got a headache miss… my head hurts really bad…"

The teacher rolled her eyes and turned away. Beth groaned and Josh stared at her.

Beth tried not to stare back. She'd had a crush on Josh for as long as she'd known him – three years in a week, it would be. Beth generally wasn't a materialistic girl, but it had been Josh's appearance that had attracted her to him in the first place. All her friends had told her not to go for him. But she had.

After a while, though, Beth had seen through Josh's golden locks and brown eyes, to his pleasant nature and caring attitude.

"You alright?" he asked

"I'm… fine…"

"For God's sake, Bethany," the teacher snapped. "Get on with your work."

And that was about when Beth passed out.

* * *

When she woke up, Beth was in an ambulance. A paramedic was there with her, and so was Josh, looking nervous.

Beth didn't question anything; her head hurt too badly to allow her to break the awkward silence. She knew something was wrong – she'd never seen worry or anxiety cross Josh's perfect features – but she didn't have time to ask questions before the ambulance stopped and she was taken into the hospital.

Beth was wheeled into an X-Ray room and examined carefully.

_I shouldn't be here,_ she thought. _Not unless I'm ill. And I'm not ill, am I?_

But then a doctor called her mother in and Beth was set up in a hospital ward.

And then the doctors wanted to speak to her mother in private.

"Josh…" Beth groaned through her splitting headache, trying to sit up. "What's going on?"

"I'll find out," he promised her. "You stay put."

Beth couldn't hear what they were saying. She still couldn't concentrate on anything. Her headache was getting worse, and she was starting to suspect it wasn't just the concussion she'd been checked for.

And then Josh was back.

"Well?" Beth demanded, impatient.

Josh shook his head and said, "You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do," Beth said loudly. "Tell me."

Josh mumbled two words Beth only just caught.

"Brain cancer?" Beth asked. "Shit. How bad is it?"

"Inoperable," Josh muttered. "You've got tonight."

"What the fuck?" Beth almost shouted. "Are you shitting me?"

"Oh well," Josh said, sitting down on the hospital bed. "At least you don't got exams anymore, right?"

Beth groaned again and lay back down. Her mother came back in with the doctors.

"Hi honey," Beth's mom smiled. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Beth lied stiffly.

"How's your head?"

"Fine," Beth lied again.

"Okay. You'll be out tomorrow," Beth's mother replied.

"Alright," Beth muttered.

* * *

Josh was the last one to leave. He seemed nervous about something, but Beth couldn't tell what. In the end, a nurse came in and told him he had to leave.

"Give me five more minutes," Josh said.

He took two dolls from his backpack, setting them on the chair next to the hospital bed. Then he kissed her on the forehead. "See ya."

Beth nodded, silent with shock.

Josh left.

Beth turned to look at the dolls. One of them looked like her. It had the same Native American features; the short hair but grey eyes. Those eyes were her father's. Her father was from Texas, but her mother lived on the Reserve just outside of town.

The Beth-like doll was even dressed in her favourite outfit. Pale jeans, red converse sneakers and a dark jean-jacket over a yellow t-shirt.

_How weird,_ Beth thought to herself.

The other doll was scary. It seemed to be looking at her, and looked exactly like that creepy Chucky doll from all those movies she couldn't stand. She leaned over to get a closer look.

And the Chucky-doll blinked.


	3. Out the Window

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Child's Play**_** *sniff*.**

**Caralina100: No, I think it's interesting. I didn't scream and run away when I saw the Chucky doll, but you know when you're so scared/freaked out by something you can't stop looking at it? Yeah… that's me. *awkward silence***

**By the way, please take part in my poll! I'm going to close it in a couple of days (or else when I remember). The poll is about three **_**Child's Play**_** crossovers I came up with. I'll write them all (most popular idea first) but I want to finish some stories first.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Out the Window**

The Chucky-doll… blinked?

_Naw. Dolls don't blink._

Beth rolled her eyes and shook her sore head.

"I must be going crazy," she said to the doll. It didn't blink again. Beth pouted. "You're a Chucky doll. You've always scared me. Same with voodoo. Ever since I was a kid."

The doll still didn't move. Beth turned to the doll that looked like her. "That's funny. I wonder where you're from. Nobody I know has a doll that looks like them."

Neither doll moved, so Beth lay back down and tried to sleep.

* * *

She was in that state between sleeping and waking, where things can be heard but not quite understood, when Beth suddenly felt the mattress beside her right arm sink. She opened her eyes.

Before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet, kid, or I'm gonna have to shut you up. And, for once, that's not what I wanna do."

Of course, the scary voice did the opposite of its intention. Beth screamed.

Her screams were stifled by a handkerchief being shoved into her mouth.

"I said shut up!" the voice hissed.

As Beth's eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see who it was.

_Oh shit._

He used four ties to tie both her wrists and both her ankles to the hospital bed **[*1]** and sat the other doll next to her.

"Now let's see… I used to remember how to do this…"

Beth spat the handkerchief out of her mouth. "_Chucky?_"

The doll rolled his eyes. "Nothing gets past you, eagle-eye." **[*2]**

"What –" Beth spluttered. "No – it – _you're not real!_"

Chucky smirked, pulling some sort of weird necklace from his pocket. "If I'm here, genius, then how the fuck am I not real?"

"There are five goddamn movies about you!" Beth breathed. "You _can't_ be real!"

Chucky crouched down so that his mouth was right by Beth's ear. "Some things are real," he whispered. The sound sent shivers down Beth's spine – and not the good kind, either. It was a snarl, really, but it was hard to hear.

"Look, if you're gonna kill me…" Beth whispered. "You might wanna hurry. In case you didn't know, I don't have long!"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you," Chucky sniggered. "I'm going to save your life. So you'd better be grateful, you little –"

"What do you want from me?"

"Yeah, because I'm gonna tell you," Chucky scoffed. Chucky held the necklace-like-thing over Beth and the other doll.

"Chucky, what the hell are you doing?"

He ignored the question, beginning the ritual. He was chanting, concentration on his face, and Beth felt… weird.

The light bulb in the bedside lamp blew up and Beth passed out again.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up kid! Geez, I don't have time for this!"

Beth stirred, but Chucky nudged her with his foot again to wake her up. Every part of her hurt, like she'd been ripped from her body.

"Hey! Get the fuck up!"

_Get lost,_ Beth wanted to say. _Leave me alone. Let me die in peace._

"Hey! You got five seconds or I'm setting fire to your jeans!"

_Jeans? I'm not wearing jeans. I'm wearing a hospital robe._

But Beth opened her eyes anyway, just to make Chucky shut up, so her head wouldn't hurt so bad.

But wait. Her head didn't hurt at all.

"Get up kid! We've got five minutes to get the hell out!"

"We?" Beth demanded sharply, sitting up.

"Yeah. We. Now get off your ass and get a move on!"

Beth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she tried to swing her legs off the hospital beds, since her wrists and ankles seemed to have come loose while she was unconscious, but her feet didn't touch the floor.

"What the –"

"I gotta say kid, you're a fucking natural as a doll."

Beth turned round and began to scream again, but she clapped a hand over her mouth just in time.

She could see her own body, eyes closed, still tied tightly to the bed to prevent her from getting away. Chucky was leaning against one of her long legs and smiling at her. "Boo."

This time, Beth couldn't stop herself from screaming as the realisation hit her. Chucky picked up the handkerchief she'd spit out earlier and shoved it back in her mouth again.

"Christ, and I thought Tiff was annoying," he ranted.

Beth looked down.

Jeans. Red sneakers. Yellow t-shirt. Jean-jacket.

She was a doll.

Beth spit out the handkerchief again and tried to calm herself down.

Okay. She was a doll, but so what? She wouldn't die of cancer. She didn't have to grow up. And people wouldn't call her fat, out of jealousy.

"Christ, kid, are you anorexic or something?"

Beth's head whipped round. Chucky was untying her human body.

"I swear to God, you're so skinny. Did you ever put on weight since you were born? You know what, forget it. Untie your arms, kid, or people are gonna get suspicious."

Beth stood up. Huh. Chucky was right. Moving around like this, it really did feel "fucking natural", as he put it. It felt easy.

It was really weird.

Beth took the ties off her human body's wrists and put the arms down by her sides, to make her look more natural.

"Okay, gimme them ties," Chucky said, staring at the window. Beth passed them to him.

"What are you doing?" Beth asked.

"Figuring out how we're gonna get out of here," Chucky said.

"There you go with that "we" again," Beth said.

But Chucky didn't listen. He was too busy trying to figure out how to open the window. Beth scrambled onto the window sill and stared out at the street, lit with the dull orange glow of the street lamps. Chucky forced the window open, tied all the ties together, and handed one end to Beth.

"Keep a tight hold on that. If you let me fall, kid, you're dead."

Before Beth had any time to give him attitude, Chucky was climbing out the window. Beth knew he probably meant what he'd said, so she gripped the ties tightly until he reached the filthy sidewalk below.

"Okay kid, throw the ties down!"

"How the hell am I supposed to get down?" Beth whisper called.

Chucky paused. "Oh."

* * *

**A/N:**

***1 = Pretty much like in **_**Seed of Chucky**_

***2 = Yeah… I watched **_**Futurama: Bender's Big Score**_** recently… *awkward silence***


	4. Escape

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Child's Play**_** *sniff*.**

**I'm probably just talking to myself now, but… um. Yeah. That's about it.**

**Caralina100: No offense, but what else could be expected? Actually, ignore that. Dumb question is dumb lolz. This is **_**Chucky**_**, the **_**killer doll**_**, I'm talking about here. I suppose there are other things to be expected of Charles Lee Ray. I think I should get some more sleep…**

**SandraSmit19: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

**Tiana Koopa: Thanks!**

**Madam Mimm: Thankies!**

**GothicRanibows1415: Oopsies, sorry!**

**CharlesLeeRay 2011: LOL, I think so too.**

**Kikio1010: Thankies ^^**

**Velveteen Da Crazy Puppet Lady: Thanks, I've read your story and it's an interesting idea. I **_**did**_** consider pairing up Glen and Beth before, but then I realised I had nowhere to go with my storyline, cuz it doesn't fit the plot I came up with. On the other hand, your story is awesome**

**Lightfaith0606: Thanks so much. I used to be ultra-afraid of Chucky, too, but I started with what I felt comfortable with instead of diving in to the fandom and now I love it**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Escape**

Chucky looked around, thinking. "Umm… right…"

Beth rolled her eyes. Here she'd been terrified of this guy, and right now he hadn't even thought through what he was doing. Beth turned away from the window.

"Hey, kid! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm going back to bed," Beth called. "Maybe if I do this'll turn out to be some sort of really weird dream-nightmare-type… thing…"

"You realise how weird that sounded, right?"

"Goodnight," Beth said firmly, jumping onto the hospital bed.

"Hey, wait!"

Beth threw the ties out the window and sat, leaning against her body, not wanting to believe what was happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. It was like a bad horror movie **[*1]**, where you wake up and find out you're dead or something.

Dead… Beth probably _was_ dead now. She didn't entirely understand how it worked, but she was pretty sure the doctors would come into the ward in the morning and find her. _Dead_.

Beth sighed. There was really nothing else for it. If the doctors came in here and found her like this, they'd probably just throw her away. And she'd seen _Toy Story 3_. Besides, if it _was_ a dream then she'd wake up, right?

Beth walked over to the window sill again. "Have you figured out how I'm getting down yet?"

The Chucky doll glared at her. Beth tried not to shudder again; he genuinely scared her. But she figured, maybe she could escape at some point. If this was all real, at any rate. And besides, if it wasn't, that didn't matter, because it wouldn't really be happening.

"Nearly," Chucky replied quietly. "If I catch you, do you think you could jump?" **[*2]**

If Beth had been drinking anything, she'd have either choked, or spit it out. Probably choked. "_Catch me?_"

Chucky rolled his eyes. "No, kid, I'm gonna drop you on the floor." **[*3]**

Chucky looked around. "Hold on. Stay there."

He ran off.

Beth groaned and sat down with her back to the bedside lamp. After a while she heard Chucky grunting outside. She wasn't entirely certain she wanted to look, but curiosity overcame her and she glanced out the window.

Chucky was dragging a worn-out old mattress from an alley and up to the bottom of the window.

"If you don't trust me to catch you, try the mattress."

Beth looked down. As a human, the drop from the ground-floor window to the – well, to the ground – looked small, but now it was huge.

"Um, I don't think I can make it."

Chucky groaned. "For God's sake. Okay, listen. Grab the window before you jump down. Lean all your weight on it so it closes. That way you don't have as far to jump, _and_ the window's closed. People won't be as suspicious."

"Do I have to?"

"You wanna get thrown away?"

"What are you, a mind-reader?"

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Sure, kid. Whatever you say."

Beth paused. "But what if I hit the ground?"

Chucky groaned and face-palmed. "Kid, have you even _seen_ a Chucky movie?"

"No. Why?"

"_What?_ Are you shittin' me?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, for fuck's sake… look, you can't get hurt just yet! It'll be a couple days before ya can! If you watch the movies, you'll understand that."

Beth looked at the doll in surprise, as the light caught the scars on his face. Then she nodded and did exactly as he said, landing on the old mattress with a slight _thud_. The landing wasn't comfortable, but – as Chucky had said, and as Beth hadn't expected – it didn't hurt her. Not in the slightest.

"Okay kid," Chucky said. "Now get up and grab the mattress. We gotta move it back, or people are gonna get suspicious."

Something was wrong. Wasn't Chucky a killer? Why was Beth still alive? Surely he would've killed her by now, right?

Unless… unless he needed her for something. But what the hell could he possibly –

"Hey, kid! You awake?"

"Huh?" Beth blinked. "Yeah, sure…"

"Then what did I just say?"

Beth paused.

"Great," he grumbled. "Just fuckin' great. I thought you were _perfect_ for this plan kid, but it turns out you're a dumbass. So listen up this time. I'm shippin' you to my kids as a birthday present."

* * *

**A/N:**

***1 = by "bad horror movie", I do NOT mean the Chucky movies. The Chucky movies are awesome.**

***2 = Spit take.**

***3 = Was that sarcasm? Well yeah, it was, but I've been watching **_**The Big Bang Theory**_** lately…**


	5. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Howdy! I don't own **_**Child's Play**_** *sniff*. Just some of my OCs. Actually the OCs are mostly just made up for the sake of the story**

**I'm probably just talking to myself now, but… um. Yeah. That's about it. Sorry for the super-long wait. This is kinda a filler for the next bit**

**Unquestionably Unhinged: Thanks so much!**

**LucyInTheSkyWithDiamonds27: Thanks! By the way, I love your username!**

**KaylahDemi: Thank you!**

**Little Jellicle: Haha, I'm sure you'll find out…**

**Jaevees: Thanks! I'll try!**

**Killer awesome: Here you go!**

**TheAnimeGirl4321: Sorry for the long wait…**

**Gothgirl97: Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Happy Birthday**

Glen groaned and rolled out of bed. Today marked the seventeenth birthday of himself and his sister Glenda in their human bodies. He shuffled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror; the reflection of a pale teenager with curly reddish hair, large, thick-lashed blue eyes and a smattering of freckles stared absently back at him. He reached for his toothbrush.

As he did this, Glenda shuffled into the bathroom and elbowed him across to the other side of the sink. She was a beautiful girl, with a light tan, freckles, fiery-red hair curled in ringlets and large, thick-lashed green eyes, the same as their mothers'. The irony was that Glenda was more like her father.

"Happy birthday," she grumbled, spitting into the sink.

"You too."

As they left the bathroom, heading to the breakfast table in their pyjamas, Glenda said, "By the way, my girlfriends are coming for a sleepover tonight."

Bizarre as it sounded coming from him, Glen actually said, "Shit… are you trying to torture me?"

It wasn't exactly that Glen minded when Glenda invited her friends over for girl talk and things. It was just that they kept bugging him. Glenda said most of her school fancied him – she went to an all-girls' school (and Glen went to an all-boys' school, the majority of which was interested in his sister, of course). The twins had grown up to be very good-looking but Glen was still somewhat surprised, probably because he'd never really thought of himself as being a desirable person. He had a tendency to feel too caught up in the past, which meant he –

"Goddamn it Glen, I'm allowed to invite my friends over for the weekend," Glenda fumed.

"Of course. But remember what happened last time?"

When they were fifteen, Glenda had invited two friends from her school on a sleepover. Actually, it had been the last one she'd held until today. The girls hadn't known about Glen and he'd been out all night playing soccer, because one of his friends was ill so Glen had taken his place. He had got home around one in the morning, because of an incident with a homeless man who was arrested that night and turned out to be a serial rapist. Glenda and her friends were still awake in her room, so Glen was crept in and snuck into his own room. The next day he had gotten up early to do some gardening – he liked gardening – and Glenda's friends had apparently thought he was a hired gardener. They'd also decided he was "pretty gorgeous" and the rest of the day had been permanently blanked from his memory. And Glenda had refused to let her friends have a sleepover at her house afterwards.

Both twins shuddered at the memory.

"Maybe I'll stay at a friend's house overnight," Glen suggested.

"Here's a better idea. _Tell the girls you're not interested_."

"Well, maybe – hey!"

"What?" demanded Glenda.

"Mum left us a note."

It was written on the back of a love note to their mother. Their mother's name was Tiffany, but before Glen had been forced to kill their father, Chucky, Tiffany had transferred her soul into the body of the actress Jennifer Tilly. Recently, love notes had been arriving from the same guy, in pink enveloped with "_My love Jennifer Tilly_" written on the front in very neat handwriting. It was getting kinda creepy.

The note left by their mother read:

"_Hiya sweetfaces. Happy birthday. I had to go to work early. Drop by after breakfast. Your presents are in your cereal bowls._

_Love, mummy. XOXOXO_"

"That's a bad place to put a present," Glenda commented. "Unless it's lots of cash. So I can get that bike I've been saving up for, you know…"

Glen ignored his sister and opened one of the cupboards, removing their cereal bowls. "Keys?"

Glenda's eyes lit up immediately and she dashed to the window faster than the roadrunner in those cartoons Glen still watched sometimes. She was frozen at the window, glee written all over her face, a high squeak just escaping her wide-open mouth. Glen joined her.

In the driveway stood a candy apple-red Porsche convertible with the license plate "SWTFC 21", which sort-of made sense since when Glen and Glenda had transferred into their current bodies seventeen years ago, they had actually been six. The other vehicle was the deep blood-red Harley Davidson Glenda had asked for. The license plate read "SWTFC 17".

"You know, I'm starting to wish I hadn't asked for the bike," Glenda said at last. "Hmm… that car's really popular right now. Maybe you _should_ stay at a friends' house overnight. At least I wouldn't have to look at you."

"My view's not much better," Glen teased. At first the twins had not gotten along very well but now the majority of their arguments revolved around teasing each other.

"Hey, gimme a lift down the studio after breakfast?" Glenda asked.

"I thought you'd want to take your bike."

"I know… I want my friends here before I ride it."

Glen rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll get dressed and make some toast in a minute."

When he walked back into the room, Glenda was shovelling as much cereal down her throat as she could. She was obsessed with making sure she wasn't anorexic like her supermodel friend Carmen had been until recently. Carmen modelled for a big company and also went to the same school as Glenda. Glen had to admit she was kinda pretty, but he also knew she was sleeping around a lot. He didn't like to call people sluts but if he did, Carmen was probably the one he'd call a slut.

Glen was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt with black converse sneakers. Glenda eventually forced herself away from her breakfast and while Glen made himself some toast, Glenda changed into a flowing summer dress that was creamy-coloured, almost white in fact, and a black leather jacket with matching boots.

The car handled like a dream. It was incredibly smooth on the road. Better yet, Tiffany had supplied the CD he'd wanted to get but had found was sold out. Their mother spoiled them but they weren't snotty about it.

At the studio, the security guard didn't recognise them for a moment. He knew them of old but he probably hadn't had his coffee that morning. Before his morning coffee, the security guard was lucky if he remembered his own name.

Strutting toward them from the set of a horror she was starring in, their mother looked every bit as glamorous as the spoiled lap dancer she was playing. Her character was a woman who was given endless gifts by admirers and boyfriends, several of whom became murder victims in the story, until it turned out the murderer was the teenage daughter the lap dancer had given up for adoption when the daughter was born and the dancer was fifteen.

"Glenda, honey, I want you to do me a favour," Tiffany said, gripping Glenda's upper arms gently.

"What, mom?"

"I want you to go with Madison to costume fitting and then to hair and make-up, okay? We're filming the only scene the killer appears in and we want you to be her."

Seeing as how her father was secretly Chucky, the killer doll, and Glenda largely took after him, Glenda was into some pretty dark stuff, including reading about serial killers. She had killed once before, in the body she and Glen had shared before the bodies they resided in now. It had been seventeen years. Though there had been times when she had wanted to experience that power again, and occasionally even Glen had dark thoughts about their past, these seventeen long years had gone without incident.

Still, the irony of a child murderer playing a child murderer made Glen almost want to laugh. But of course he couldn't, so he, Tiffany and Glenda shared hidden smirks instead.


	6. Birthday Presents

**A/N: Hi-de-ho! I don't own **_**Child's Play**_** *sniff*. Just some of my OCs. Actually the OCs are mostly just made up for the sake of the story**

**Lightfaith0606: Yeah, I have to include Glenda… thank you!**

**Gothgirl97: Thanks!**

**Amanda K. Teals: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

** : That's okay, and thanks! Actually I've seen all the movies since starting this fanfic but thank you!**

**Kittykat6625: Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Birthday Presents**

Returning home after shooting Glenda's big scene (which was, admittedly, pretty cool), the twins found two things on the front step of their house. One was another love note from their mother's "secret" admirer. The other was addressed "To Glen and Glenda". It was a package in brightly-coloured wrapping paper, box-shaped and about two and a half feet high, give or take a couple of inches.

Glen picked up the note and the package and carried them inside.

"What is it?" Glen asked, as Glenda opened the note.

"The usual creepy, stalkerish shit," was her answer. "I swear if that creepy bastard ever comes inside the house I'll fucking kill him."

"I'll help you," Glen offered. He wasn't one to commit violent acts, apart from when he had killed Chucky, but the notes were beginning to frighten him.

"That a birthday present?" Glenda asked. She was pointing at the brightly-wrapped, box-shaped package.

"Probably," Glen said, tossing the package on the couch. "You think we should turn these notes in?"

"To the police?"

"Sure. Maybe they can catch the guy."

"Not worth it."

"Just a suggestion…"

The doorbell went. Glen groaned. It was probably Glenda's friends and here they were, holding a stalker note and Glenda covered in blood. Fake blood, of course. She'd been shot at the end of the film. In the face.

It was a pretty cheesy film. But still.

"Hey girls," Glenda said. Glen heard the girls giggling at all the blood.

"Who'd you kill?" one girl asked.

"God, I hope it wasn't your brother!" another squeaked.

"No," Glenda said. "Unfortunately, he's still breathing."

Glen could hear Glenda's girlfriends sigh in relief and resisted the urge to smirk. She was probably going to wish she hadn't invited them over by the end of it.

"What do the letters on those license plates mean?" one girl asked.

"Sweetface," Glenda said flatly. "It's how our mother texts it."

"Aww," another girl cooed. "That's so cute!"

"And it really suits," the third girl giggled. There appeared to be just three girls.

One girl, unsurprisingly, was Carmen. She was a real glamorous girl, probably because of all the modelling. She had big blue eyes and long dark hair, and she always wore clothes that were either fancy or revealing with tons of makeup. She was very skinny, having only recently gotten over her anorexia. She had been mildly flirty with Glen prior to this, but as it was Glen and Glenda who had helped her to overcome her anorexia, she seemed to feel that this entitled her to flirt with him all she wanted, almost as though it had made her his.

The next girl was called Mandy. She was a stereotypical California beach babe. She admittedly had a hot body, and gorgeous blonde hair and lovely brown eyes. But her personality was dull, she had the most God-awful voice and her laugh was worse. Not to mention her spray tans always turned out orange and she was a horrible friend. Sometimes around town, Glen would hear Mandy saying nasty things about Glenda behind her back; and those two always seemed to be fighting about something.

The last girl was Polly. She was a spoilt girl whose family had tons of cash and she liked to show it. She had long strawberry-blonde hair and small eyes, and always wore expensive clothing. Her attitude showed how spoiled she was.

"Ooh, what's that?" Polly asked, pointing to the love letter Glen was still holding. "Is it for me?"

The three girls burst into fits of the giggles. Glen could see the realisation that she was going to regret this dawning on Glenda's face.

"It's something some stalker sent to our mom," Glenda said, somewhat rudely. "She keeps getting them."

"Yeah," Glen said simply, flopping down on the sofa next to the thing they assumed was a birthday present as he resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands.

"Birthday presents!" Mandy squealed at the realisation of what Glen was sitting next to. "Oh yay! We have birthday presents for you!"

"Yippee," Glenda said, her voice hinting at an attempt to hide her sarcasm.

Glen allowed his mind to wonder. He thought about who might be leaving his mum the notes. It couldn't be his father, because his father was dead, right? He went down the list of super-creepy-evil people he knew. Mostly his ex-employer, Psychs, came to mind as a top suspect. His dad, obviously, although this didn't seem like the type of thing his dad would do. Otherwise, somebody they'd never met. That was actually the more likely –

"Wake up, Shitface," Glenda exclaimed loudly, whacking Glen hard on the back of the head. Glen let out a yelp of pain, but it was actually more shock, since he'd gotten used to being beaten up by her a long time ago.

"Aww, don't call him that," the girls cooed.

"Call him whatever I want," Glenda muttered under her breath. "He's _my_ brother."

"Open the present," Glenda said out loud. Glen picked up the package they'd been left, sat it on his lap and tore it open.

Inside the wrapping paper was a cardboard box. Glenda pulled the Swiss army knife out her pocket and cut the tape holding the box together. Then she pulled it open.

Inside the box was a doll.


End file.
